User blog:PlozAlcachaz/Freedom Fighters VS Paper Mario Party
NOTE: The reason I'm not making this a page is because... first, I've already got like 179 fights in my category when I've only written 3 at the moment and the second reason is because this is practically the Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse fight but with less fighters and stuff. The main reason I'm actually making this is because I found like a really old TN of it in my files and stuff. My thinking was "why not?". Anyways, I hope that you will all enjoy this battle and stuff. Freedom Fighter VS Paper Mario Party is a Blog Post What-If? Death Battle made by PlozAlcachaz featuring the Archie versions of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Sally Acorn, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor Walrus, Bunnie Rabbot, Cream the Rabbit, Nicole the Holo Lynx, and Fiona Fox against the Paper versions of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Kooper, Lackilester, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Bombette, and Sushie. ' ' Description 2 teams with some overpowered versions of canon characters that fight evil clash in battle but only team can deliver justice to the other! Will the Freedom Fighters be able to take down the saviors of the Mushroom Kingdoom or will the Paper Mario Party force the vigilantees of Knothole to succumb to their power? Interlude (Cue Invader - John Johnston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Nexus: Rivalries... Throughout the ages, rivalries have pretty much always been present whether it be Neanderthals and Homosapiens to the Rome Empire and the Chinese Dynasties. Bowhunter: These two teams are no exception to that with them not only having roots from rivaling series but companies in general being the Knothole Freedom Fighters, the protectors of justice and the group trying to overthrow the tyrannical rule of Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Nexus: And the Paper Mario Party, the defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom and the group stopping domination on sometimes from a planetary to multiversal scale. Bowhunter: These 2 will meet in a circumstance of a showdown with there being only one winner walking out alive and one loser dying after this fight to the death. Nexus: I'm Nexus and he's Bowhunter and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Bowhunter: DEATH BATTLE!!! Sonic the Hedgehog Nexus: With the year being 3220, a climatic event would change planet Mobius. This event was called the Great War which was an all out war between two species for dominance over the planet. The Mobosapiens and Homosapiens had lived separately until- Bowhunter: The fire nation attacked and broke the peace in between the two! Nexus: Uh, Bowhunter, this isn't the Avatar man and no one ever said the two ever even lived peacefully. Bowhunter: Why must you take the fun out of everything... Anyways, long story short, the mutated furries ended up kicking our asses and forced us to leave the planet in search of a new one. Guess N.A.S.A. was successful with getting us to that space rock called Mars in the future huh. Nexus: While you may think that it's weird how we lost to some humanoid animals, they actually faired well with themselves and seeing how they can produce other Mobians like the one we're about to cover, it would make since how they won. Born during the days of the Great War to the loving couple of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog- Bowhunter: I'm sorry but what? Ogrevie? Is this guy like Shrek's rejected blue cousin that was turned into a hedgehog out of pity? Nexus: It's actually Ogilvie Bowhunter. Also, he already had his name legally changed to Sonic anyways as his dad requested that it happened anyways. Anyways, when King Maximillian Acorn had realized the war wasn't going so well for them, he sent a large portion of children from Mobotropolis to a sanctuary in the Great Forest that was a little village called Knothole which included his daughter who we'll cover later and Sonic. Bowhunter: After the Great War had finally come to an end with Mobians raining victorius, Sonic had learned that his two parents had fallen victim to the roboticizer. Hell, at the rate these robots were produced, they might as well be Robotnik's robot masters. Nexus: Speaking of Robotnik, after the Great War ended, the worst thing that probably could've happened just had to take place. See, the Warlord Julian who we know as Dr. Robotnik launched a full scale invasion over Mobotropolis, captured the city, sent the King to the Zone of Silence, and renamed it Robotropolis with it being his stationary base of operations. Sonic just can't seem to catch a break here can he? Bowhunter: The worst part of all of this? The one who had been raising him after the events of the Great War being his Uncle Chuck got captured and roboticized as well during the invasion. Damn, the tragedy behind Sonic in the Archie Comics has such a darker tone than even what SATAM had... This guy could probably rival Batman in just how tragic his life is. Nexus: Tragedy doesn't even stop there though for Sonic. He would flee back to Mobius with a group of other Mobians back to Knothole during the conflict. The group that had formed to stop Dr. Robotnik was called the Freedom Fighters though they aren't the ones we all know today. Bowhunter: Being lead by the Frosted Flakes Tiger... I mean Colonel Tig Stripe, they put up a pretty strong and formidible resistance against him. However, one of their own, Trey Scales would betray them as he gave Doctor Robotnik the location of the original Freedom Fighters that they would have during one of their missions which got them all captured. SEE! THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T TRUST SNAKES BECAUSE THEY ARE SLY AND DOUBLE-CROSSING BASTARDS! Nexus: Okay...? Anyways, with the fall of the original Freedom Fighters, Sonic and his friends Sally Acorn, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor Walrus, and Tails "Miles" Prower made the Knothole Freedom Fighters out of inspiration from the old group. With the same purpose as the old group, they started taking on Dr. Robotnik and somehow did it more effectively than how the old group had done it... Bowhunter: So much for the saying "Don't let a child do a man's job". We might as well send the Rugrats in to do the Power Rangers' job. Anyways, with his extraordinary speed, Sonic was quite a formidible foe for the tyrant to deal with. Being very agile, he was able to destroy pretty much anything thrown at him rather easily without to much of a problem. Nexus: Sonic has enough power to create shockwaves with his fist, take on some of Eggman's toughest mechs, and even combat with the other Freedom Fighters and beat them all even when he has amnesia. Needless to say, he is a very powerful hedgehog in his own rights. If he even needs it as well, he can also use his speed to amp his power somwhat as well. Bowhunter: Speaking of his speed, let's talk about it because it's obviously what he's most well known for. Sonic's fast enough to do things such as spark a trail of fire with his running speed which to do so is Mach 5 minimum, dodge lightning, move double the speed of light, and move faster than his own shadow during a game of shadow boxing. Nexus: Though those are more miniscule compared to ones where he can literally run across the world in a matter of moments or that he can disrupt the space-time continuum with it in general. However, one of his best feats was him running across 1,000 universes. While the actual size of the universes are never actually told, we can mirror them similar to the scale of our observable universe which is the length of 93 billion lightyears. Seeing how he at least did this is in a day which is also 864,000 seconds, we can do some math which we do 93,000,015,000,000 lightyears divided by the amount of seconds which is 864,000 to end up with 34,000,000,000,000,000cc or 34 quadrillion times the speed of light. Bowhunter: Sorry, I got lost after the part where I heard math and big numbers. Nexus: Just think of it as him being ridiculously faster than what you'd expect. Anyways, with his speed also, he's able to make himself phase through objects as he vibrates his molecules like the Flash. Heck, his speed is so deadly that it can even counter the effects of a weapon capable of swallowing Earth with an entire star system with it as it made a gigantic, powerful black hole. Bowhunter: See, it turns out that Mobians are even the way they are because of this race of aliens called the Xorda who built that weapon. Apparently, the humans pissed them off to the point were they almost eliminated all of the life of humans on the planet. To put it into perspective, Mobius is a post-apocalytic Earth that's kind of got the feeling of the Last of Us as these inferior lifeforms somehow become codominant and might have rabies. I think it sounds like a Zombie Apocalypse for the humans. Nexus: Before we get off track, let's talk about some durability feats. Archie Sonic has been durable enough to survive the likes of a pocket zone blowing up, the destruction of a weapon that ended up creating several zones though he wasn't at the epicenter of it, a beating from an evil Super Sonic, some of his hedgehog doppelgangers and look-alikes, and even a serious Super Scourge. Bowhunter: The reason why this blue, forth wall breaking, spikeball is so durable you might ask? Well, it turns out that the power rings that Sonic has used over time has enhanced his durability which allowed him to take quite a beating. I think it's the same case for me and my girlfriends because I come back a stronger man each time they end up dumping me. Nexus: That's a rather sad love life but moving on, Sonic's more iconic attacks are incoporated here as he still has the Spin Dash which is when he curls into a ball where he charges momentum, then he unleashes it as he rolls in a spiked ball. There's also the Homing Attack with its name being self-explanatory as he jumps in the air and attacks the foe mid-air. Bowhunter: Talking about some of the more notable things, it should also be noted that Sonic tends to somehow be like The Mask in the since he can make some remarks to break the fourth wall and has some minor toon force to go along with it. While on the topic of these abilities, it should be added he has a weird ability to possess Aerokinesis as he can control the air flow around him to generate tornadoes for example. Nexus: While all of these are nice, Sonic can go super saiyan and turn into his Super form with the seven chaos emeralds. With these, he becomes almost infinitely more powerful than he previously was as he wields the power of Chaos. With the Chaos Force, he can perform Chaos Control which manipulates time and space and can be used for travelling locations. Bowhunter: As Super Sonic, He's able to take on the nigh-omnipotent reality warper known as Enerjak who can destroy zones with ease and even resist attempts of deatomization from Enerjak as he is invincible. Speaking of Chaos Control also, he was also going to use it to restore the infinite realities along with Mega Man. You can't forget he can also rewrite history with it as well. Nexus: While Super Sonic is definitely a strong form, the downside is the time limit that it has meaning that Sonic can't exactly stay in it forever. Another weakness just normal Sonic seems to have in general is that he is overly cocky and arrogant and often overestimates his abilities. Bowhunter: Even though Archie Sonic may have some flaws, it's pretty obvious that you don't want to piss him off or bloodlust him in any way at all. Tails "Miles" Prower Amy Rose Sally Acorn Antoine D'Coolette Rotor Walrus Bunnie Rabbot Cream the Rabbit Nicole the Holo Lynx Fiona Fox Mario Luigi Bowser Peach Kooper Lackilester Parakarry Lady Bow Bombette Sushie Intermission Battle Results Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:PlozAlcachaz